1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a treatment of inflammatory diseases with polyoxyethylenesorbitan mono-higher-fatty acid esters which have been used as surfactants.
2. Background Information
It is well known that polyoxyethylenesorbitan mono-higher-fatty acid esters can be used as surfactants for emulsifying or dispersing purpose. It is also known that polyoxyethylenesorbitan monooleate (also known as Polysorbate 80) is a substance inducing the release of histamine (Agents and Actions, 16, 470-477).
As a result of extensive studies about the biological properties of polyoxyethylenesorbitan mono-higher-fatty acid esters, the present inventor have discovered that these compounds are useful as an agent for treating inflammatory diseases.